


Songs of innocence

by Bananas45



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Classical Music, But they all sing, Choir boys - Freeform, Laica plays violin, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananas45/pseuds/Bananas45
Summary: After two years away from Cremona, from Jaula Blanca- It's illustrious music school- and Gilbert Ross, it's director. Laica, an old pupil, comes back from a solo tour with a clear head but jealousy is a hard thing to overcome and he can't forget the past like he wants too. Gilbert stokes the flames of an old rivalry in the hopes of creating the best concert Cremona has ever seen.





	1. Sailing at dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a mess but I really saw it so clearly in my head. Jaula Blanca is like such a perfect music school. Well intentioned but totally corrupt and has no regards for it's pupils but invests way to much in them...at least that's what mine was like?  
> I'll be honest I wrote this instead of going to therapy ;P Music school is a rough time! 
> 
> Gilbert is a tad creepy in this? but he's not meant to be as creepy as I accidentally made him.  
> WIll update soon! Thanks!

He hopes he won't get a ticket but sadly there are some left and he manages. He hasn’t been in Cremona since he was at Jaula Blanca and the concert hall stands in front of him like some horrible bridge he needs to cross. 

-He remembers; The soft candle lit evensongs, mass and eucharist. Christmas and easter wrapped in cassocks and surplices, medals hanging heavy on his young neck as he sung hymn after hymn. Dr. Ross’ smile as he brought him in to sing solos’s that echoed every crook and archway. His breath and heartbeat and life was controlled by the ebb and flow of that man's hand movements. He remembers Jaula Blanca, practicing until his throat was hoarse in empty, cold practice rooms, not even in double figures yet, barely nine years old. His fingers raw on violin strings and still not being good enough. He remembers the flash of blonde hair. He remembers the way he fought for Dr. Ross’ attention. Them both in practice rooms, hands shoved deep into his pocket as the man smiled and he pouted.  
“Do you like him more than me?”  
“I like you both”  
“Then why aren’t I Minatsuki?”  
“Because you’re better” 

Even now, almost a decade later, the words still send shivers down his spine. No point reminiscing, it’s over now anyway. He takes his seat and looks at the programme. Conductor; Gilbert Ross. No surprise there. Cremona doesn’t have a better director than Gilbert. He lets his gaze drop lower and sure enough. The Baritone is Minatsuki. Blonde little Minatsuki with his carefully hidden but overpowering ambition. Voice clear and pure. The other Minatsuki but not Gilbert's favourite. Well, He should be pleased. Pleased Minatsuki’s done something with himself but for some reason- even though he’s just back from a world tour as a international class violinist- he feels bone deep jealous. The hum stops and the orchestra tunes. Laica remembers being backstage at this point, violin in hand and conductor just in front of him, knowledge that he’ll have one thousand eyes on him and only him. It’s a powerful feeling. Gilbert comes out, tail coats and bowtie, looking older but no less of a presence. They clap for him, ear ringing loud but he guesses it’s a home crowd. Minatsuki comes out next and he has really changed, much older now and not a boy anymore. He has a strong jaw and sharp eyes and waves and waves of long blonde hair tucked delicately out his eye. He’s a suit, not a tux, lines cut in a deep blue that really suits him. He wonders if Minatsuki will remember him. He touches the letter in his jacket- the one that called him here, it’s not as though as he’s here for fun. Gilbert wants him, needs him finally. Wants him to sing in his choir. He almost shudders. It’s not like he’s here for Minatsuki. Baton lifted there is that perfect stillness before the orchestra starts. Minatsuki takes a breath and he feels it himself, like he’s singing too.  
‘One by one the pale stars die before the day now’  
He has good voice, not overpowering, still soft like it was when they were boys but it has an edge to it now. Technique stronger and he has an attractive vibrato that adds a deep timbre to his voice and fuck, he’s really, really good. The choir takes over and Minatsuki looks pensive but calm, a soft smirk on his lips.  
‘Infinitely glorious the height of heaven is kindling, Infinitely desolate the shoreless sea below’ 

-He remembers; Gilbert looking at them both, stood close with nerves as they stared up at the choir master.  
“So you’re both Minatsuki, hm?” He’d said. “Well that’ll get confusing”  
They’d done some warm ups, Gilbert making them sing back lines on the piano and then he’d smiled. Hand coming down on his head as Minatsuki watched on.  
“You can be Laica” He said and he’d flushed, pouting just a little but not wanting to seem ungrateful.  
“It means pure in latin” Gilbert had crouched to his level. “And that’s how you sound” He’d bopped his nose just a little and Laica couldn’t help but smile but it wasn’t his name and never would be. 

‘Once again with proud hearts we make the old surrender’  
Laica blinks back to watch Minatsuki, voice almost pleading in it’s tone. A strand of blonde has fallen across his cheek but Laica knows he won't move it till the end of the movement.  
‘Once again with high hearts serve the age to be’  
He feels as though he catches his eyes, looking into them for just a moment.  
‘Not for us the warm life of Earth, secure and tender. Ours the eternal wandering and warfare of the sea.’ 

-He remembers; His burning jealousy as Minatsuki and him were given every duet but he was always the counter melody and never the solo line. So he forced Minatsuki to be his accompainst. Made him play the piano parts to all his pieces, never took anyone else and Minatsuki had the gauze to always look excited by it.  
“Sure, Laica!” He’d say as he held the old yellow pages of whatever Mozart classic his teacher had given him that week.  
Tiny hands, barely able to make an octave on the keyboards and feet that couldn’t touch the ground unless the seat was at its lowest. Minatsuki was sweet and easy to work with even from the youngest age and that attracted people to him. He remembers the cold, cold church. So cold you could see your breath. He remembers night after night the wine and the bread and low candle light that ruined their eyes. Head buried in pray and thinking of blonde hair and rich blue eyes and not really caring about his eternal soul when you have ten minutes to day dream. It came to a boiling point one day though and he didn’t let himself daydream after that. They were 12 and Laica had felt the beginnings of change in himself, like the fact he couldn’t sing as high anymore and how broad his shoulders had suddenly become and he watched as Gilbert began to detach from him like he didn’t mean anything anymore, like he didn’t exist anymore. They were singing the Miserere Mei, the type of piece that ruins friendships with it’s solo potential and of course the two Minatsuki’s were chosen. They were meant to swap around, singing the top line, the infamously high and desperately difficult top line. It wasn’t fair though. Minatsuki had better breath control than him. Laica’s voice had either cracked, given out or not sounded at all on the top note through the whole rehearsal and he’d felt Minatsuki try not to look at him.  
“Minatsuki” He’d looked up as Gilbert had snapped his name, all those kind smiles and gentle pats gone as he stared at the sobbing boy. “This is average. You sound average. You’re cutting your notes off, your latin is terrible, you’re not keeping together-” He walked over. “This bar, Minatsuki moves before you” He’d pushed a finger in hard, enough to crumple the paper. “Oh for god's sake. Are you crying?”  
He’d shaken his head violently but his sobs were becoming hard to truly cover it.  
“Are you just going to cry whenever you don’t get what you want, hm?” Gilbert had shouted. “You’re wasting my time and poor Minatsuki’s time too”  
“I’m sorry-”  
“Will I need to find another boy to sing this?” It’s almost rhetorical at this point. He’d committed both sins now; Fucking up and pissing of Gilbert. He may as well leave the country. At the time it had felt world ending. “Who will I find to do this?”  
“M-may I?” It was Minatsuki, quiet from the sidelines. “I could sing the whole of the top line. It’s not too hard for me. Laica can sing the second part, it doesn’t go as high”  
Gilbert had thought on it for a moment, looking over Laica once. “Alright”  
Minatsuki had offered him a tissue but he didn’t take it. He was angry because behind those well intentioned words was a power play and Laica should have said something at the time, forced Gilbert to give him that solo but he hadn’t and everyone had spoken of how beautiful Minatsuki had sounded. It splintered their friendship even if Minatsuki had desperately tried to salvage it.  
“Please, you know I-” ”I know” Laica had said, cold and distant as he tuned his violin.  
“But I really only wanted to sing with you. I was trying to give you-”  
“I know. I don’t want your sympathy” He’d hoped Minatsuki and him had had enough respect for eachother. He’d clearly been wrong.  
“You’ll make a lovely bass once your voice settles” Minatsuki had smiled and Laica had flushed furiously. Fuck him. Fuck him for thinking this was it, that he was over like some horse waiting to be shot. He’d almost teared up because Minatsuki’s tone had been victorious.  
“Just go from bar 10” He’d hissed.  
Words were whispered around the playground, echoed around the church that the two head boys had fallen out.  
“You and Minatsuki don’t sneak of for lunch anymore” Izanami had said, leaning on her hand but her eyes full of knowledge.  
“No we don’t” Laica had muttered, pushing the food around the plate, he had a concert later and he was sick with nerves.  
“Did you try and kill him?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“That’s what people are saying” She shrugged, yawning a little.  
“I didn’t try and kill him” he huffed. Of course he didn’t. 

He claps with everyone else when the concert finishes but has to admit he didn’t listen for half. Focused too intently on the back of Gilbert’s head. He watches as Gilbert gets flowers and a bottle of wine and the same is done to Minatsuki who looks delighted. He stands outside the stage door in the hopes of catching Gilbert but all he gets are members of the Orchestra and choir who walk straight passed him without half a glance. He doesn’t care- well he does but he pretends he doesn’t- and besides, it isn’t Gilbert who comes out first though. It’s Minatsuki. Blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail and jacket, heavy against the cold night air, thrown over his arm. His bag is falling of his shoulder and is flushed with the high of just coming of the stage. Laica grabs a rose that falls out the bouquet before it falls onto the ground.  
“You rushed the first movement” He says and Minatsuki, arm extended for his rose back, looks up in shock.  
“Laica?” it’s sounds breathless, an inch too hopeful and an inch too horrified. They pause, both caught in each other's gaze and unsure what to say after all these years.  
“How have you been?”  
“Oh” Minatsuki looks lost, unsure what to say, as if 1000 words are running through his head and still none of them are adequate. “Alright. So-so you’ve stopped touring”  
Laica nods. The cold is beginning to settle on them and Minatsuki is trembling a little.  
“For now” He looks away but glances back as he adds. “Gilbert asked me back”  
Minatsuki tightens a little and nothing has changed since they were boys. The jealousy is still there and Gilbert is the trigger. He did always love competition between boys and the Minatsuki’s were his best creation. Laica hates himself for still being affected by it. He’s not a child anymore but Gilbert makes him feel like one. He appears as if on command.  
“Well done!” He says, wrapping him into a hug. Minatsuki goes with a forced smile, head perched on Gilbert’s shoulder but he seems forgotten the second Gilbert catches his eyes.  
“Minatsuki” The tone makes it obvious he’s not talking to the one still awkwardly hugged to him, pulling away to re-do his hair.  
“How have you been, Gilbert?” he smiles, tight and reserved.  
“Oh same old but you” He pauses like he’s amazed or proud and Laica feels his chest tighten. “Such a pity you chose violin over singing” It drops instantly and he feels himself flush with a potent mix of guilt and shame. He shouldn’t have come back. Gilbert is poison and he’s an open wound, nowhere close to healing. He was an idiot to think he could out play him here.  
“Well, I’m an international soloist” He sounds snarky and childish, so smiles and adds. “You asked me here?”  
“Yes!” Gilbert says, snapping a finger. “We’re down a baritone for an upcoming concert and Minatsuki is great but he can’t do everything himself so I was wondering if you were free, Laica?”  
Laica. That name, spoken like that, said by that man, it’s such a curse and a blessing all at once.  
“Off course I am” He smiles. “If I can still sing”  
Gilbert laughs and Minatsuki does too although he looks dramatically uncomfortable.  
“Hopefully” Gilbert says through his teeth. “It’s a charity thing...We’re just a little chamber choir-” Nothing Gilbert does is ‘little’ and Laica has heard the ‘little’ chamber choir all over the radio recently. “full of friends from Jaula Blanca- I stopped teaching there recently, did you know?” He doesn’t give Laica a chance to answer “You remember Izanami? and Yuna? She’s okay, average soprano but it’s tough to find really good female singers, you know? Men are everywhere!” He slaps Minatsuki on the back, laugh sharp in the night air. “But girls not so much”  
Laica feels pathetically overwhelmed. Gilbert, who ruined his childhood, who pushed him till he broke, who made his throat close up whenever he thought of singing is here in front of him and all he can do is laugh politely at everything the man is saying.  
“Do you have a place to stay?” Gilbert asks, lighting up a cigarette and blowing smoke away from them.  
“No” Laica had sold his flat when he first started touring, not ever really planning on coming back.  
“Oh you can stay with me” Gilbert says and Laica’s heart stops because that would probably be the worst thing imaginable. “No, Laica is staying with me” Minatsuki says, it flows of his tongue as though it’s actually the truth and Gilbert looks between them for a moment before smiling.  
“You’re looking well” Gilbert tells him, squeezing his arm. “Maybe we can have a lesson at some point? or a coffee and a catch up”  
Laica forces out a quiet “I’d like that a lot” before they walk away into the night. He lets out a gasp, close in nature to a sob and looks up to see Minatsuki staring at him.  
Minatsuki shakes his head. “I can’t believe you’re here”  
Laica smiles “I bet you can’t.”  
The city is glowing and Laica can’t help but admit Cremona is beautiful at night. Maybe he’s missed this place.  
“How’s Jaula Blanca?” He asks and Minatsuki looks away, over the shore line and out to sea.  
“I don’t know. I haven’t been back in just as long as you. I hear the choir is worse...Though I would say that” He smiles a little and flicks another strand of hair out his eyes.  
“Good to see you’ve had a haircut since the last time I saw you” Laica smirks, eyebrow quirked as he stares a little too long. Minatsuki barks out a laugh.  
“I knew you would hate it” Minatsuki flashes him a smile, just a little sad around the edges and Laica tries to smile back but it doesn’t quite work.  
“So am I staying with you? Or did you just make that up to render me homeless” Laica sighs as they stop outside Minatsuki’s flat.  
“You can stay” He unlocks the door. “I was just trying to help”  
“You always are” Laica mutters but he doubts Minatsuki hears as he lets him inside.  
They get to the top floor, a penthouse that Minatsuki really shouldn’t be able to afford.  
“I’m renting...” Minatsuki blushes as Laica looks around. “From Gilbert” He drops his keys on the glass table and shrugs off his coat.  
Off course he is. That man controls every inch of MInatsuki’s life apparently. The again, Minatsuki hadn’t cancelled a world tour on the whim of said man so maybe they were even. Minatsuki is putting the bottle of wine in an extensive rack he has. Flowers perched awkwardly on the bunker.  
“Do you want my bed?” Minatsuki asks, bracing on the table like he’s about to pass out. It has probably been a lot for him to handle. Laica coming back here unannounced, acting as though nothing had happened when they hadn’t spoken in years.  
“I’ll take the couch. You just performed” Laica takes his jacket off, rolling up the sleeves of his jumper and watching Minatsuki’s gaze on him.  
“I’ll get...” Minatsuki trails off. “Sheets”  
He goes off and Laica plinks gently at the grand piano just by the sofa. He wasn’t a great pianist but he could play some scales at least, maybe chopsticks if he had less dignity. Somehow though, looking up and catching Minatsuki staring, eyes fond and full of nostalgia makes him flush with embarrassment.  
“You’re no-”  
“You?” Laica interjects, smirk slightly painful and MInatsuki lets out a soft laugh.  
“You’re no me” Minatsuki chuckles, dropping the duvet on the couch and coming to stand behind Laica, hand just touching his. Laica turns and his nose almost brushes Minatsuki’s.  
“Are you going to show me up?” The proximity makes his voice drop and Minatsuki’s eyes dart across his face.  
“I wouldn’t dare” He murmurs and there is such a bitter irony to it because he’s done it so many fucking times. Laica even lost his own name in the battle. He swallows, tinking onenote before turning away. Minatsuki’s begins to play, just gently.  
“I’m playing tomorrow. Just a rehearsal”  
“Solo?” Laica asks, pulling off his jumper and ignoring the feel of MInatsuki’s gaze on his back.  
“Um no. Gods no” He huffs a laugh. “I’m playing for this choir, there is a big bass solo coming up, I’m playing for him. Frankly I hate him. Bad attitude and even worse tone” He adds on with a chuckle and a sigh. Laica turns sharply.  
“You? Hate someone. I bet he doesn’t know” Laica can’t help but snort and Minatsuki stops playing.  
“No, he doesn’t know”  
“Does anyone know what you’re really thinking?” Laica looks out the window and Minatsuki laughs, bitter and twisted.  
“You did once” It’s so quiet and sad and genuine that Laica turns. The silence stretches out between them until Minatsuki finally asks. “Why did you come back?”  
“To see you” Laica says.  
“Don’t lie to me” Minatsuki snarls, the most true to themselves they’ve been all night. Minatsuki’s true colours shining through vibrantly.  
“You know why I came back” Laica says.  
“Don’t let him control you” Minatsuki barks, sighing like he’s disappointed.  
“You have no right to talk” Laica laughs, harsh and bitter.  
“No. I have the most right to talk” Minatsuki sounds sad and Laica doesn’t really understand but he he feels bad all the same. Minatsuki’s just come of stage, still jittery and faced suddenly with a past he’s probably tried to forget.  
Good. Minatsuki doesn’t deserve to forget. Not yet anyway.  
“Goodnight, Minatsuki” he says softly and Minatsuki, looking close to tears looks back, blinking tears away.  
“Goodnight” He answers. 

In the morning he leaves with Minatsuki but the conversation is softer and quieter.  
He comes to the chapel where this rehearsal is to take place. He’s early and so sits down opposite the piano. Minatsuki flashing him a smile as he raises the height on the piano stool. There is a bass is doing scales and Laica looks closer. Oh fuck.  
“Minatsuki? Holy shit is that you” The bass’ eyes widen and he grins, wide and terrifying.  
“Kamui” Laica smiles and Minatsuki watches them both, face tense with confusion.  
“What on earth are you doing here?” He’s hauled into a hug by Kamui who slaps him much to hard on the back to be friendly.  
“Gilbert” He says and Kamui nods. “He wants me to sing in your little choir”  
“Ah hah. You’re his bitch as well. I don’t really see the appeal but he can teach pretty well.” Kamui tilts his head. “So I’ve joined in for a bit of fun too, you know? Gilbert has a name to himself. No problem piggybacking. I thought you’d be above all this” Kamui grins, shark like. “Big soloist”  
“I used to go to Jaula Blanca” He mutters and Kamui whistles.  
“Now you say it, I can totally see it. You have that...Tortured look about you” Kamui laughs hard. “That one Minatsuki has- Hey! You’re both called Minatsuki!” he covers his mouth, pulling the skin down dramatically.  
“Crazy” MInatsuki says from the piano, where he’s playing chords. “I only ever called him Laica at school”  
Laica almost throws something at Minatsuki because Kamui’s blue eyes go wide and off course even now he can’t be called anything else. “Laica huh? I laica that a lot” He bursts out laughing at his own joke and Laica rolls his eyes, smile gentle. He can play along for now.  
“Yeah. I’ve never heard that one before” He laughs through his teeth.  
“No I bet you haven’t” Kamui says, tone strangely vicious. “Well” He grins, extending a hand. “I’m very, very much looking forward to working with you again”  
Laica isn’t. In Fact he feels sick to his stomach about all of it.


	2. La campanella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'm building to much intrigue for what is basically a story about music...I never thought this would develop a real plot!!   
> Enjoy

When Laica was at Jaula Blanca, the keyboard section was run by a man named Keith Flick. Son of one of the old directors, he was probably one of the most accomplished musicians Cremona ever saw. He ran a bunch of stuff Laica remembers but he took Laica for chamber music. It was fun. It was the best fun Laica can remember having because, well, Keith rarely turned up.   
“It’s been ten minutes”   
“Read the clock it’s been twenty” He’s looking at Minatsuki, only about 13 at the time, who was spinning his cello around on the little hole he’d carved in the stone floor from the spike.   
“Actually” It’s Izanami, tuning her viola for the ninth time. “It’s been 40, you’re both wrong”   
There had been 15 or so of them in junior string ensemble. They’d rarely performed at school concerts because they never had anything to show for it and Laica remembered being constantly angry about it.   
“Will he turn up-”   
“Yes he will!” Keith had come in, papers dropping behind him and glasses in his hair as he tripped on a case someone had left on the floor. “I’m here” He’d plonked himself by the stand at the front and they’d sat in a sort of stunned silence, giggles suppressed,not that Keith would have cared. He’d huffed and flicked through a folder. “What are weee playing-Ahah. Peter and the wolf by Rachmaninoff”   
“Prokofiev” Laica had corrected kicking his feet and plucking his strings.   
“This kid is better than me. You can conduct if you like” Keith had said and Laica had blushed and the kids had laughed. “No seriously, I can’t even read music” Keith had continued and they’d laughed even more.   
“Is that why you’re still here, Sir?” Minatsuki asked, tongue on his teeth.   
“Yeah Dr. Ross just brings me in to show you guys what happens when you don’t practice” Keith had mumbled. “Okaay! Let’s take it from the top”   
Keith always had this uncanny ability to know what was right and what was right but not what you say. Like when the cellos played loud and out of tune because Minatsuki never practiced.   
“You know, It’s a melody heavy piece so calm down over there, Cellos or you’ll drown out the tune”   
Or when Izanami broke her wrist before there first and only performance and Keith had let her play anyway even if half the notes weren’t there.   
“It’s only a bit of fun” Is what he’d said as Gilbert looked with wide eyes at the cast and put his foot down with a firm ‘no way’   
Or like when Koku, a boy Laica only really new through infamousy, failed his theory exam for the 3rd time and had come out of a chat with Dr. Ross crying so hard he couldn’t breath.   
“You know, I never even sat mine”   
Maybe it was the self deprecation or the hearty little jokes or the lack of care yet need for perfection that had Laica had never forget him. Maybe it was that he was nice.   
Maybe that’s all it was. 

“You need help”   
The coffee shop was overly posh and slightly pretentious and all the things Keith hated but of course Gilbert would pick a place like this.   
“Meh, I need money” He’d looked back at the score he was writing, marking in dynamics.   
“That’s what happens when you work with amateurs” Gilbert says, shrugging and taking a sip of the coffee and grinning at how Keith tenses. “Did you hear Minatsuki’s back?”   
“Which one”   
“The soloist”   
“Which one”   
Gilbert clicks his tongue and clenches his jaw. “My one”   
Keith gives him another look. “They’re both yours but I’ll presume you mean Laica”   
“He hates being called that” Gilbert chuckles.   
“Then why do you call him it?” Keith mutters.   
Gilbert ignores him, leaning forward. “I’m here to proposition you”   
“I doubted you were just here for my company” Keith stretches and almost knocks over a glass.   
“Your community work or whatever. Working with whoever it is you work with-” Gilbert stops as Keith shakes his head.   
“You need a bigger choir for some masterpiece you’ve got coming up and you think because I work with amateurs they’ll all be desperate to grovel at your great suede boots”   
Gilbert blinks. “Well that’s it put bluntly”   
“I like things blunt. I never really enjoyed your games”   
“Is that why you left Jaula Blanca?” Gilbert smirks, slightly too toothy. “Oh no you left to find yourself and now you’re pulling together amatuer hour at the local community centre-”   
“Gilbert I’ll leave” Keith says, but it’s tight and not at all like the ditsy little half sentences he usually comes out with. Gilbert backs off, he’ll admit defeat when he has to.   
“Who’s in your choir” Gilbert leans on his hand.   
“No one you’d know” Keith mutters, downing the now cold coffee.   
“Indulge me”   
“No one from Jaula Blanca if that’s what you’re wondering but they’re all talented” Keith looks fond for a moment.   
“If they’re talented I’ll have heard of them” Gilbert waves a hand a little. “You’ve been getting concerts left right and centre recently so you can’t be that bad”   
“Oh you’ve noticed that, have you?” Keith looks over his glasses. “Yeah, Koku joined recently” He notices how Gilbert practically freezes, face stuck in a state of unmasked shock before he shakes it off like some cartoon character.   
“I thought you said you didn’t have anyone from Jaula Blanca?”   
“I didn’t think you’d care about him” Keith murmurs into the empty mug, swirling the dregs. He can hear Gilbert’s teeth grinding from the other side of the table. It’s not like Koku was called the greatest musician of his generation before he disappeared for 7 years. Gilbert had never gotten a chance to teach him. Then again, neither had Keith.   
“What’s he doing with you?” Gilbert can’t keep the disdain out his voice.   
“Singing?” Keith says and Gilbert tilts his head, anger practically palpable now.   
“Don’t be facetious” Gilbert snarls.   
“He makes violins now.” Keith states, packing his bag. “And no you can’t meet him”   
Gilbert’s open mouth closes. “Just seems a waste...” he pauses, almost as if for effect. “I thought the same with you, Genie”   
Keith stands, ignoring the bait. “Not everything needs to be in the spotlight for it to matter, Gilbert”   
“Just make sure you’re not holding him back, Keith” Gilbert smiles, polite but tight.   
“It’s better than pushing them of the edge” Keith offers a hand.   
“You’ll never know if they fly unless you push them”   
Keith leans on the doorframe. Offer taken and concert planned and feeling like he’s sold his soul.   
“Nobody can fly Gilbert” He shouldn’t sound as concerned as he does because Jaula Blanca is a long way behind him and he thought he’d left this world- the one Gilbert created- when he left Cremona. He guesses you never   
“I disagree” 

It had been a few days since Laica arrived. It had been awkward at first, with Gilbert introducing him to the people he didn’t know and also having to try and explain why he was back to Izanami who just gave him one of her ‘I know’ looks and turned away to talk to Yuna. It wasn’t like they were cold or anything, more that they were wary of him. He was new and old at the same time and even at points Gilbert didn’t know how to deal with him. It was nice, not being treated like a child, but his heart still clenched expectantly when he sang wrong notes, like Gilbert was going to make him cry. It was a calm before the storm, Laica could understand that. Gilbert was in a bad mood today as they gathered in the little chapel they rehearsed it, awkwardly crouched in choir stalls made for 12 year olds. Izanami sat beside him and it feels startlingly like the old days.   
“Where’s Minatsuki?”   
“He texted to say he was busy” Quinn, a bass who Laica hadn’t known chirps.   
“Why didn’t he tell me?” Gilbert hisses, practically to himself before laughing. “What am I paying him for if he doesn’t turn up?”   
It echoes round the church and Laica feels an odd mixture of guilt and happiness.   
“He’s playing a concert. Piano I think” Izanami says, yawning a little.   
“Good to know he has priorities. We have a concert coming up. He’s an awful pianist anyway” Gilbert huffs and his eyes linger on Laica’s for a moment before he shuffles through music, gaze disappointment. “Well let’s run the Stainer”   
Laica sings without thinking and instead thinks about Minatsuki (he’ll be honest he thinks of Minatsuki too much while he sings) without him this place seems empty and not right, like everything is a little off but yet somehow Laica is in his element.   
It comes to a unmarked tenor solo, a duet with this Kamui guy that Minatsuki hates so much and no one sing.   
“Why is no one singing?” Gilbert barks over the organ.   
“It was Minatsuki’s solo” Izanami shouts back and the sound cuts out with pull of Gilbert’s hand.   
Gilbert sniffs, sharp and shallow. “Well, Minatsuki’s not here”   
They go quiet, a little awkward and for Laica it feels too much like school. Tingling with that strange anticipation that he might ask you but knowledge that he won't.   
“Any offers?” Gilbert laughs like he’s giving up. He always was a bit of drama queen.   
“He’ll be back tomorrow” Yuna says softly and Gilbert gives her a sharp glare.   
“But we’re doing the solo now and he’s not here” He snaps.   
Kamui stirs, standing forward a little. “Well, we do have a Minatsuki”   
And suddenly all eyes are on him, Gilbert especially, heavy and strong and they make Laica a little too breathless.   
“Yes, we do” He says, contemplative. Izanami is looking at him from she’s standing, her head shakes a little. She’s telling him not to say yes, not to start this, not to rise to it like Gilbert wants him to do but Laica almost can’t help himself. Children are like that, always wanting attention and that’s what Gilbert makes him. A child.   
He laughs though, not jumping for it. He’s not pathetic. “I don’t know...”   
“Not up for it?” Kamui tilts his head, exaggerating his pout as he slaps the book shut. “Pity”   
“Well I want to keep going and Minatsuki Isn't here so you just sing it, Laica” Gilbert sounds a little annoyed.   
‘Just sing it’ Fuck he hates Gilbert. There is a pause. “If you can still sing” Gilbert echoes his own words back with a little smirk. It ignites something in Laica that it shouldn’t and the organ introduction begins. Kamui begins, too heavy with his vibrato and Laica instantly understands what Minatsuki hates about him. It borders operatic in it’s melodrama. 

‘So thou liftest thy divine petition, pierced with cruel anguish through and through’

Kamui looks at him like he’s expecting nothing but when Laica sings he watches Gilbert tense a little, trying to hide his enthusiasm. 

‘So thou grievest o'er our lost condition, pleading, "Ah, they know not what they do."’

Maybe he’s being controlled, maybe he’s being manipulated but it’s worth it for the grin that Gilbert’s trying to suppress. He’s impressed. He’s impressed and Laica feels a warmth spread through his chest that for some reason is dampened when he thinks of Minatsuki, wherever he is. He shouldn’t be upset for him though, it’s his own fault for not being here. He almost misses his entry. 

‘Yes! And still thy patient heart is yearning with a love that mortals scarce can bear’ 

Laica takes a little breath at the end, annoyed at himself for giving out on the note for the sake of showing of his breath control earlier and Kamui’s eyebrow quirks as he waits to be pulled off by Gilbert. They continue, off course, they wouldn’t stop the rehearsal to say well done but the air has changed, they think more of him now. Except Izanami maybe, he gets the feeling she might be really angry.   
Afterwards, while he’s grabbing his bag, Gilbert comes up to him.   
“Beautifully done” It’s a tad sardonic but then again, that’s how Gilbert says everything.   
“It was fine” Laica shrugs. “Minatsuki will be back tomorrow” He smiles, although it’s painfully forced. Gilbert laughs, hearty and loud and a little too genuine.   
“What are you talking about” He pokes Laica’s chest softly. “You’re Minatsuki”   
He walks away before Laica can ask anything more and it leaves him a little shaken. When he gets home- ‘home’ being Minatsuki’s, which isn’t even Minatsuki’s home- Minatsuki’s cooking. Dicing something with a glass of wine beside him and hair pulled round his shoulder like that will keep it out of whatever he’s making.   
“Oh you’re back” Minatsuki says with one of his little half smiles.   
“I am. Where were you tonight?” Laica asks, dropping his bag.  
“You say that like it was odd that I wasn’t there” Minatsuki says with a chuckle and Laica realises that yes, he knows almost nothing about what Minatsuki does in his spare time. He knows very little about Minatsuki now.   
“Gilbert seemed angry” Laica shrugs.   
“Gilbert’s always angry with me” Minatsuki says, it sounds comical but also a little sad around the edges and Laica tilts his head as if that will help decipher the tone.   
“Why?” He asks and Minatsuki’s piercing blue eyes are on him.   
“Because I’m not you” He says, harsh and pained “I was playing tonight” he carries on, quickly, like he doesn’t want to give himself away. “Just piano. Tell him that”   
“Izanami told him” Laica stands and realises that half glass of wine is empty and he’s not sure how.   
Minatsuki laughs. “How was the rehearsal?”   
“He gave me your solo...The one with Kamui” Laica watches the twitch Minatsuki tries to hide but, to his credit, his laugh sounds natural.   
“Thank god” He says softly, voice tight and sharp. “I hated that solo anyway and Kamui too. You’ll do it much better”   
It’s a lie and it almost annoys Laica that Minatsuki isn’t more angry about it. He wants, he’s desperate for a reaction. Minatsuki plates up for them both but doesn’t offer to share his wine, sleeves of the black shirt he’d been playing in rolled to the elbow as he stares at Laica.   
“We should talk” He says softly. The lights are dim, soft and warm because Minatsuki always liked things ambient and the lights of the city stream in. It does seem like the best place for a confrontation. Laica itches.   
“About what?” he says, eating the food Minatsuki cooked because- fuck- it’s really good.   
“How long you plan to stay with me” Minatsuki says, checking his phone with those slender pianists fingers Laica doesn’t so much envy so much as he wants to just crack them slowly.   
“Not sure. Until I can leave again” Laica says. He’d been looking at houses recently actually, there is one on Gilberts street.   
“I don’t mind you here” Minatsuki murmurs, a yawn mumbling his words. “I really don’t”   
Laica pauses, fork hung in his hand like time has stopped. “Well this is a nice pad”   
“It is” Minatsuki hums thoughtfully.   
So he’s not getting his fight. That’s okay but it means the tension remains even if Minatsuki is pretending like he can’t feel it.   
Minatsuki goes of to practice and Laica follows.   
“Do you have any violin music?” Laica had asked, almost a joke but also desperate to show his skill, especially if Minatsuki’s had slipped as much as Gilbert claimed.   
“I have one piece Paganini” Minatsuki said, throwing over the bound book.   
“Oh” Laica said, unpacking his violin for the first time since he came back to cremona. “Why do you have this?”   
Minatsuki shrugs, evasive and nervous all of a sudden. “Just lying around”   
He tilts his head. “It would be a nice concert piece” he says, poking just a little bit.   
“It would” Minatsuki says, eyes just meeting Laica’s over the music stand. “If you’re desperate to play then play”   
“I’m not desperate” Laica couldn’t help but hiss it out, like he’d been insulted but honestly he did want to play. “Although sight reading Paganini is tough”   
“You’ve played La Campanella before” Minatsuki says pointedly, like the idea that Laica could sight read anything is beyond him. It pisses him off.  
“I have” Laica says, tightening his bow. “Why have you though?”   
“Came up recently” Minatsuki shrugs but he’s hiding something. What though?   
They play through it. It should just be a bit of fun but nothing is a bit of fun for them and the whole thing is reminiscent of school like everything in this town is and it makes Laica feel a bit sick. This is much harder than anything he played with Minatsuki in school and someone was lying because Minatsuki can still most definitely play piano and he keeps time with Laica’s slightly slowed broken chords as he struggles to think about the piece and how well Minatsuki’s playing it which wasn’t part of the deal. There is a difficult broken chord section and Laica almost, almost gives up on it but defeat isn’t in his nature and Minatsuki is acting to calm for his own good. Luckily Laica knows him well enough that he can tell Minatsuki is hiding his rage over that calm exterior, even if it’s peeking through in how intense this piece is. By the end, Laica is panting just, just a little and Minatsuki swipes blonde hair out his eye with a trembling left hand.   
“Well played” he says.   
“Same to you” 

Later, when Minatsuki falls asleep on the sofa next to him, head lolled softly and mouth hanging open just a little. The full expanse of his white throat on show- it stands out against the black of his concert shirt. Laica thinks how easy it would be to wrap his hand around that pretty neck, bared for him now. He wonders how hard he’d have to press to completely ruin Minatsuki’s vocal chords and imagines the bruises and the look on Minatsuki’s face. The shock on those pretty features, the curl of his straight nose and the fear in his stupidly blue eyes. He thinks he probably wouldn’t need to push that hard at all to do some damage. Enough to leave a thumbprint on the side of Minatsuki’s neck probably. He wonders what Gilbert would think, if he actually did kill Minatsuki here and now. He’d tell Gilbert to his face- before he was arrested for murder- ‘You made me do this’ and he hopes Gilbert would spend the rest of his life guilty yet somehow he thinks he probably wouldn’t. His hand is lingering just over Minatsuki’s throat now, thumb and index finger just closing on his jaw but he can’t do it. Off course he can’t fucking do it jesus christ. He almost lurches away and Minatsuki stirs.   
“You fell asleep” Laica says, clearly his throat and staring as Minatsuki blinks like a newborn kitten up at him.   
“Oh” Minatsuki says. “I thought I felt something”   
Laica moves forward before he can stop himself, pulling Minatsuki’s hair away from his shoulder with a trembling carefulness and then moves closer still, placing them in an awkward hug.   
“I’m sorry I took your Solo” Laica murmurs and he means it. Minatsuki laughs, pained and soft.   
“What are you talking about?” Minatsuki gasps, voice a little shaky. “It’s fine. I don’t mind at all. I would have done it too”   
Exactly, Laica thinks, That’s the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The piece in this one is from stainers The Crucifixion and it's called Thou that liftest up thine own petition. It's so cheesy but it's great and for some reason Laica and Kamui singing it came right into my head.

**Author's Note:**

> The piece Minatsuki sings is from Songs of the fleet by Stanford. The words are from the opening movements. It's a good listen.


End file.
